Once Upon A Time
by VeelaChic
Summary: Once upon a time there were five heroes, who were about to finish their happily ever afters... with a little help from a magic remote and a devious villian of course. Cinderella had it easy. BBRae RobStar
1. Once Upon A Disney Film

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

It was just another day and just another battle against Control freak … or so they thought. It was in a movie rental place and it looked as if the Titans were winning.

"Raven, kick him from behind! Beast Boy distract him from above! Stars shoot your star blots and Cyborg and I will do our 'Sonic Boom"." shouted Robin. They chased the enemy into the Disney Section and they're plan seemed to work….

But just as raven was about to deliver her kick he turned and shot a beam at her and did the same to her friends.

She woke up in the store realizing that Control freak had gotten away. She moved her hand to put her hood up but it was not there instead she was wearing (picture what Belle had worn in 'Beauty and the Beast') a long yellow dress with long yellow gloves and it was slim sleeved. She was upset at the thought of her wearing light yellow and suddenly noticed something… She moved her head and a long purple hair brushed against her back. _This can't be happening…_she thought as she heard a scream from Star a few isles over. She saw Star and she was…well…a mermaid. Though her hair was still long and she had much paler normal colored skin. Beast Boy came from behind Star rubbing his head and he looked just as he did before except he was in a prince's uniform like you see in movies except pants instead of tights. (He was already a Beast so he didn't change his appearance). Robin came out with his hair slicked back still in a mask but was also in a prince's clothes. And finally Cyborg came out and looked like a teapot (yes you got it Mrs. Pots or in this case Mr.).

"Friends HELP! I am not used to being half of a fish!" shrieked Star as she flipped her tail.

"None of us our used to this Star… Raven are you wearing a DRESS?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't push me Beast Boy..." said Raven.

Beast Boy continued though ignoring her, "And is your hair long?!"

"Beast Boy that does it! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she screamed but nothing happened, "What? My powers…they're…gone!" she shouted her spell again but still nothing. Beast Boy tried to morph and Star tried to charge up star bolts but nothing happened.

There was an evil laugh behind them. They turned and saw Control freak laughing in hysterics. "You foolish Titans to end your misery you must…end your stories."

"What?"

"Well let's think who do you look like?"

"Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid." muttered Beast Boy loudly to himself. He got raised eyebrows. "What? I like Disney!"

"Yes dear titans have fun in the sun!" said Control freak to Starfire.

"This is not good."

"Don't worry BB we can finish the stories." said a confident Robin.

"But dude these are… LOVE stories."

Raven's jaw dropped. "Oh crap."


	2. Don't You Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Beauty and the Beast, or The Little Mermaid.

All the Titans just stood their befuddled at the challenge set before them.

"Well?" asked Robin as if sure this was like asking for a death sentence. "What do we have to do to get out of this living nightmare, Beast Boy?"

"Let me think…" Beast Boy paced and stroked his chin. "Well Star is a mermaid and you are in your prince uniform so that means it is right after you were about to marry the sea witch so now Robin you must…oh I get it YOU do not have to finish the story per say Robin you must brake Ursula's Spell." said Beast Boy snapping his fingers at his sudden brilliance.

"Well…how do I break it?"

"You have to kiss her before…I think sun down." It was morning. (Yeah I know she shouldn't be a mermaid she should be a person but I don't care so there!)

Star and Robin blushed and nodded.

"Ok Beast Boy I hate to ask but how do I turn back myself?" asked Raven.

"Well… you see funny story." chuckled Beast Boy in a nervous manner. "You have to dance with me and …"

"Is that all?" she said looking relieved.

"Um... you also have to kiss me as well."

"NO FRICKIN WAY. HOW?"

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Why me?"

"Lets just get you two to dance so the sooner we get normal the soonr we beat control freak. What about Cyborg?"

"He should turn back with us."

"Ok so what are you suppose to do?"

"Well Cyborg has to sing some crappy song and…"

"Oh wait I know this one!" said Cyborg. "I'll just make up what I don't know."

And he began to serenade the couple with his version.

REVIEW! Cy's song is in the next chapter don't worry!


	3. Song As Old As Time

Disclaimer; I do not own the Teen Titans.

Cy took a deep breath and plunged into his version of the song(be afraid very afraid):

"I know a tale as old as Rhyme,

A song as old as time,

Raven gonna make out with BB,

And you'll get to the heart shaped chibi,

If he tries she'll throw a punch,

If they do I'll lose my lunch,

Beauty and the Beast,

Oh crap they're trying to dance,

Raven in a dress and BB wearing tight pants,

I've got a feeling I'll soon be dead,

Raven's gonna have my head,

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!!!!"

"Did you like it?"

Let's just say line 10 and 11 came true.

. 

Yeah I know my chapter was short but I wanted to do Cy's song and you know that deserves its own chapter. REVIEW!


	4. Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Nor Disney movies.

READ PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beast Boy and Raven broke away blushing so furiously they looked cherry. Raven would have given anything for her hood now. Suddenly they were no longer in the rental store but in a ballroom. Cyborg was on thy floor and there was no sign of Star and Robin.

Beast Boy took Raven's arm and led her to the roof of the castle.

Raven looked at Beast Boy in shock. "How did you know were to go?"

"Um...Don't ask."

Suddenly Raven felt dizzy as if time were spinning all around her, and unable to keep her ground she fell over Beast Boy rushed to her side and pulled her to her feet. She blushed but still felt dizzy so she clung onto him still shaking slightly. They looked over the side of the roof and saw a mob with torches and pitch forks screaming "KILL THE BEAST!"

"Oh crap I forgot about his part." Beast Boy muttered.

Suddenly a noise was heard behind him and they saw (Dun, dun, dun) Gaston. "Get away from her Beast!" he cried and drew his sword.

He ran at Beast Boy swishing his sword being dogged by Beast Boy who punched him in the jaw. They ran across the roof punching and swishing until Beast Boy tried to dodge the sword but wasn't quick enough and got stabbed. Gaston lost his balance and fell of the roof and into the abyss.

Raven ran to Beast Boy with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Beast Boy," she spoke, "Don't die Beast Boy." She put her forehead to his, and continued to cry.

He put a weak hand to her cheek. "Go and beat control freak for me ok?" he spoke weakly. She sobbed harder. "Rae I love…" he began but then turned his head and died.

"No," she whispered, "don't die Beast Boy I…I…I love you." A single tear dropped from her cheek to his lips and he began to glow a white glow and woke up.

"Raven?" he asked and stood up.

She cried with joy as she saw him and ran and leapt into his arms. "Don't ever do that to me again." she cried with tears streaming down her face.

He raped his arms around her around her and pushed a strand of long hair from her face and kissed her.

She gazed into his eyes and she found herself back in the rental store with him still kissing. Cyborg was clapping and crying.

"Aw man," he said brushing a tear away, "Just like in the story."

They were back in their normal clothes and had powers. Robin and Star laughed.

"What took you so long?" he asked, "Lets go kick some control freak butt."

**The next chapter is about Star and Robin what happened between them while this was going on SO DON"T WORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review my cute chapter I seriously had tears in my eyes as I reread it. **


	5. The Little Mermaid

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Disney.

  
While all the romance and story fulfilling was going on between Raven and Beast Boy Star and Robin were finishing their own story as well….

Star scrambled across the beach towards Robin who had been lying down from the dizziness that occurred when they got transported. She maneuvered using her arms and flipping her tail like a propeller to get her near him. She reached out her hand to grab his but was pulled back by some force.

Ursula the sea witch was pulling her by the tail into the large ocean which was rolling with black waves. Robin opened his eyes and saw Star screaming his name and flailing her arms in scraping movements trying to pull her to the surface of the deep abyss. He instantly put his hand where his bird-a-rangs should be but all he had was a silver sword. He drew his weapon and charged at the sea witch making stabbing movements at her tentacles only to miss and get knocked backwards.

He wasn't going to give up that easy...she couldn't take Star...he would not allow that. He pulled up a nearby boat and began to swish it around on the water mounting himself on the edge sword out in front … he leapt off the boat and plunged the sword into Ursula's heart. She was gone with a bang and Star and he were left floating up onto the shore tired and weak from fighting.

Star turned slightly to face him, "Robin," she began feeling weak, "Thank you for rescuing me…"

Moving his head as well he smiled, "Its no problem Star…"

"Robin…"

"Yes."

"Back there I was so scared…I didn't think I'd survive...that is until you showed up…"

"I'd NEVER let anything happen to you Star."

She smiled.

He moved his hand and ran a finger down the side off her wet face and moved it to the side of her lips. "Beast Boy say to break the spell…"

"…you must kiss me…"

"Yeah..."

"Well Robin if you do not…" But she was cut off by Robin pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

She opened her eyes and found she was backing the rental store...Robin on top of her still kissing her. She saw no sign off the others.

"I hope BB is enjoying himself as much as I am…" said Robin.

Star smiled at he true love.


	6. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Disney.

All the Titans were back in the rental store and Robin had to hit himself over the head to stop all the laughter that escaped from his mouth while watching Raven make out with Beast boy.

Raven had her hood up and was hiding her face with great effort…too bad it didn't work. Even through her dark blur cloak her blush could be seen from there to China. Beast Boy however was trying to smother his smile. He couldn't help smiling he felt so ecstatic.

After that awkward moment they all had one thing on their minds… Control freak. We'll someone break out he trumpets and strike up "Taps" because with all the rage the Titans had he wasn't going to live to see the light of a movie theater.

They raced towards the location that Cyborg had scanned for Control freak and arrived there breathing hard.

"Where is he?" asked Cyborg his mechanical hands in fists. "NOBODY turns Cyborg into a teapot."

"And what a cute little teapot you were." said Control freak laughing hysterically.

"Oh no dawg not this time…YOU GOING DOWN!"

"Raven clear out the civilians I have a feeling this is going to get ugly." said Robin.

"You almost killed Starfire. If you ever have any more of your monsters lay a hand on her I swear I'll kill you." screamed Robin.

"You almost destroyed dear Robin." cried Starfire clinging to Robin.

Beast Boy just stood there though not saying a word.

"Don't YOU have anything to complain about?" asked Robin glaring at BB.

"C'mon dude he made Raven totally HOT!" he got glares. "I mean…uh you stink." he said to Control freak.

Raven walked in right after Beast Boy's comment blushing at being called 'hot'.

The Titans sprang into action practically destroying Control freak before handing him over to the cops.

The Titans returned to the tower reluctantly. They all sat on the sofa. Cyborg although broke into song, obviously still dwelling on 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"Be our guest,

Be our guest,

We take credit cards and checks,

You got the need,

We got the wee..."

Raven slapped her hand over his mouth not wanting him to finish that line. Cy walked to his room grumbling about people not appreciating his song.

Star and Robin both left so the only ones left sitting were Rae and Beast Boy.

"Hey Rae…about back in 'Beauty and the Beast' I…"

"…am glad you fought for me." finished Raven.

He looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes."

He smiled and moved his hand gently towards her chin pulling her gently towards him. Their lips met. Raven moved her lips away after about a minute.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "My hero…"

The END!

REVIEW!


End file.
